User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 2
Catching Up (Part 2) It was only fifteen minutes after Michael left when the doorbell rang. Damn, I'm never going to get any sleep before I have to go to that stupid career expo. I got out of bed and quickly put my clothes back on before heading to the front door. Just as I reached the door, the bell rang again. "Michael, I swear if you're trying to get a rise out of me...." But before I could finish the sentence, I opened the door only to find Derek at the front door. "Clayton, how have you been?" Derek says as he pulls me in a hug. "I'm doing good", I told him as I hugged him back. "How have you been?" I then asked him as I got out of his hug. "Want to come in?" He then came into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Derek Stone is my dad, real dad, who gave me up for adoption after Max Hayes killed my mom. He gave me away to a friend of his from their days of being on the SWAT team. For many years, I thought that Larry was my real dad. When the both of them were ambushed in the train yards back in 2003, Larry died and Derek left town, forcing me to live with that stupid bitch of a wife of Larry's. That might be bad for me to curse out someone who I thought was my mom, but she truly was a bitch. And an addict at that. During the first part of my freshman year of high school, Derek came back to check on me from time to time. Then after my explusion at Carcer City Academy and my transfer to Bullworth, he bacame even more important as he helped me with dealing with Max. When I found out about him being my dad, I wasn't too happy about that. But after a few talks here and there, we totally restored our friendship. Well okay he's my parent and parents aren't meant to be friends with their children, but we still have a pretty good relationship. "So what's going on?" I asked him while getting a can of Sprunk from the fridge. I already had some booze earlier, no need to get drunk now. Especially not with what's going on tonight. "I came here to tell you a couple things that are going on", he told me. "Did I interrupt something?" he then ask me. "I was trying to sleep before I had to go to the stupid career expo tonight, but no you didn't really interrupt anything", I told him. "Michael came over and we talked about what's going on between the two of us". "Michael's the sarcastic one?" Derek asks. "Yes", I answered. "He told me about Charles leaving Bullworth after an argument between him, Bradi and Queen. I told him about what went down with Greg and I, and how he up and left". "Again, I'm sorry about you two", Derek told me. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked him. "Firstly, do you remember Regina?" Derek asks me. "The nurse who looked after you a couple years back after you were shot?" I asked him. "I'm thinking of marrying her", he told me. I was shocked from that news. I knew that he loved Linda, my real mom, so much that he went so far as to hunt down the man responsible for her death. But this, I never thought that he would move on. But then again, it has been six months after all that happened in Bullworth. And it has been years since she was killed. I'm pretty sure she would have wanted him to move on by now. "If you're asking me permission or for my blessings, I don't mind. Go for it. You deserve it after all these years", I told him. "And you will have no problem with that?" he asks me. "Nope. And that Regina girl seems nice. Go for it", I told him as I took a sip of my soda. "Thanks", he told me. "And may I help myself with a can too?" he then asks. "Go head", I told him. He got up, got a can of Sprunk from the fridge and then sat back down on the couch. "And what's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked him. "I found Veronica Hayes", he tells me. I nearly dropped my can as he mentioned her. Veronica Hayes was the sister of Max Hayes. We never met her before, but we knew that Max was at least looking for her. He killed his parents after his own family was murdered so many years ago. And ever since then he was looking for his sister, looking to kill her. It's literally sad when someone in your family tries to kill you. "So found her? What is she like?" I asked him. "Personally-wise, I don't know. She's dead", he told me. This time, I did drop my can after he said that. "Shit", I said outloud. I got up from my seat and got paper towels to clean the mess up. I went over to the mess and then used the paper towels to soak the mess up. "What do you mean she's dead? Was she murdered? Did she have a heart-attack or something?" I asked him. "She was murdered, plain and simple. Died from a stab wound", Derek says. "I figured she was safe after we killed Max", I told him. "I don't know the full story, Clayton. I mean she lived in the worst part of Vice City. Someone's always getting robbed where she lived. There was one thing though that stood out. There was a message written in her blood. It said, 'You got what you had comin', bitch'". "I'm sure anyone would have written that", I told him. "Maybe", he said. Once I soaked the soda up and wiped the can clean, I threw the paper towels away and sat back down in my seat. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked him. "That is all", he says before asking, "Why do you have to go to this career expo?" "My guidance counselor said that he doubts that I could be a cop. My slate has been wiped clean by those agents months ago and it's like Mr. Vargus knows about the stuff I did", I told him. "Have you been behaving since you attended Bullworth?" Derek asks me. "I sure have. Done nothing that would have gotten me expelled or arrested", I told him. "Well, I'm sure it will go well", he told me. "I just hope that Vargus doesn't come tonight. In fact, I might not go up to a stand. I'll just be hiding in the shadows or something", I told him. "Maybe you should check out the stands. You might find something that you might enjoy", Derek says. "I doubt it", I told him. We pretty much switched the subject and talked about alot of different things. Nothing special, just random stuff. But after a while of talking, I took a look at my watch and noticed that it was 5:30 PM. So much for the nap. "I need to get ready", I told Derek. We got up and he hugged me. "Have a safe night", he told me. "I will", I told him. He left through the front door while I went to take a shower and get ready for the expo. Once I was out of the shower and put on fresh clothes, I turned off all the electronics in the apartment. Then I went out the door and locked it. Once the door was locked, I went outside and got into my car. Turning my car on, I then started driving. I drove out into Liberty City and made my way onto the freeway. I just hope some of my friends are there tonight. Category:Blog posts